


Maid Service

by Corgikyle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgikyle/pseuds/Corgikyle
Summary: Ritsu decides to wear a maid's outfit for a costume contest just because he thought it was a clever idea at the time. He didn't realize that it came with even more perks than just getting to see the surprised looks from other students. (Random Izumi/Ritsu that's mainly just smut. )
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi, Sena Izumi/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Maid Service

The costume contest was going wonderfully for Ritsu who was currently laying on the ground in an empty practice room that Knights often took. There were some who simply wore their everyday school uniforms, some who dressed up as other students, and some who went with a more Halloween feel even though the contest was being held in March. Ritsu went with a more- whimsical idea. Or it seemed that way at the time when he was browsing through different ideas to do. But it came with some perks.

Here he laid wearing a classic black and white maids’ outfit with a maid hairband and thigh stockings that were attached to a garter belt. Including black Mary Jane heels adorning his feet that he couldn’t help balancing himself on or tap while bored. And underneath all that- Ritsu went all the way. Meaning he was currently sporting black lace underwear that fitted snugly on his hips.

Was it necessary to do all that? No. But the reactions he was able to get from lifting the end of the dress to show a peek was more than worth it. Even his Mao who had seen him completely naked couldn’t help but fall victim and stare wide-eyed in silence. 

Even though he knew he cute, he couldn’t see the huge appeal to grant the gawks he was receiving. If his Mao was wearing a maid’s outfit he could understand since getting him to wear one would be unexpected. And Ritsu himself has tried to get him to wear such outfits for quite some time. 

Standing up carefully, he walked over to the wall mirror to check himself out more clearly under the fluorescent lights. He turned, moved his head from side to side, and even leaned in closer to check himself out. Slowly he was starting to see why. It actually fitted him in a weird way. The way the dress hugged his waist while the end hung just above where the stockings stopped to give a preview of his milky white thighs. The way the hairband went with his dark hair and how small white ribbons framed his face.  
His hands gripped on the ends and finally gave a full preview on what he had been teasing people with and could see just how it was affecting him at the now apparent bulge was tenting his lace underwear while the garter adorned his thighs. 

“Oh-“ Ritsu couldn’t help but say to himself before swallowing a lump in his throat. He had sexualized a lot of the other boys in the school out of habit by making witty remarks, but he had never done so to himself. He wasn’t even a fan of others touching him since he liked being the initiator but in that moment he couldn’t help but wonder what he would be like for someone to come up behind him and run their hands over the silk. To whisper in his ear while dipping their fingers into his underwear before grinding against him to show how much he was affecting them too. 

With that thought he felt his spine shiver and legs shake a bit before he couldn’t take it anymore and did the actions, he could do himself with one hand dipping into his underwear while the other kept the dress up so he could have a continuous view of everything. 

Who could he image doing something like that? Mao? That thought did make him mewl softly under his breathe but knew his Maa-kun wasn’t that aggressive. Maybe with some practice he could make them that way but for now he was still trying to get the other boy to kiss him. Now who else… Who else could he imagine? Eichi was good looking but he would probably die if he got a hard on. And that thought couldn’t help but make him chuckle after a shuddering moan. Tsumugi always spoiled him- and was tall which would give them an advantage. And that thought was working for him by thinking of the way they would try their best to please him. But he didn’t want to be carefully pleased- he wanted to be dominated while looking so cute. He kept thinking and thinking and for some reason he thought of Izumi. He could see him just standing there in the room, crossing his arms with a scowl, maybe telling him how dirty he was making himself look. The vision of him was so clear it was as if- 

“Seriously? If you want to do that, do that at home you pervert. What are you even trying to do?” He heard a very familiar voice ask from behind and it took a moment to realize that his vision of Izumi was reality. It caused him to halt in his onslaught and looked down at the floor. Never in his life had he felt shame but right at that moment- he felt something close to it. He only looked back after a moment of silence to see if he had left him alone but to his surprise he was still there.  
Izumi was no longer standing with his arms crossed though. Instead, one of his hands were covering his face as if he was trying to hide something with their eyes looking away in a guilty way. It wasn’t until Ritsu looked down to see why since there stood an obvious turned on seaweed. It took everything in his power to keep a smirk that wanted to show on his face as he turned around to show himself off to them who only looked to see what the vampire was doing.

“Secchan~” He whined softly, resting his back against the mirror as his hands held the end of the dress. He did his best to give off a lewd expression to get his point across in which it was obviously received. Not in the way he has hoped but it was still something he could work with.

“Wha- What are you doing! Cover yourself up!” Izumi practically yelled as he quickly made his way over to Ritsu to pull the dress down himself. But the vamp was expecting it so right when the felt the fabric being pulled he leaned forward to practically rut against their hand.  
Izumi than just stood there in silence with his mouth open, eyes wide, and a dark blush as he allowed his hand to be used for Ritsu. Now, that was the reaction he wanted. To make the usual teen who lectured every living soul be quiet and turned on. And to see those crystal blue eyes look back and forth as if he was trying to figure out what to do.  
And Ritsu was more than happy to help and he held onto Izumi’s hand while turning back around before pulling them closer to grind back against to make his fantasy a reality. 

“Do you think I look cute? ~” He asked in an innocent manner as he brought the hand up to his face to press the palm against his own cheek. Just feeling their hardness against his ass was sending what felt like electric shocks throughout his body. He could definitely get off at just that feeling alone and if it had to come down to it, he planned to do exactly that. 

“… Fuck…’” Izumi cursed before finally moving his hips to thrust against them which caused Ritsu to let out a surprised moan. “You know you are. You don’t need me to tell you that… Why did you have to wear something like this…”? He continued but said it in more of a statement than a question as he removed his hand from the others cheek to take a hold of his waist so that he could grind against them with more pressure. 

“Secchan-“ Ritsu gasped out, bring his own hands to rest against the mirror now for balance as he looked in it to see Izumi’s eyes becoming dark with lust and feeling just how tight their hold on his waist was, was driving him crazy.

“Say that again…” Izumi practically growled against his ear before pushing Ritsu forward to be completely pressed against the mirror as he continued dry hump of the other Knight who was happy to accept.

“Secchan~” He moaned loudly, having to turn his head to the side while trying to grip the mirror in vain. He could feel his own underwear starting to get wet from precum and from the way Izumi’s breathing was against his ear, he knew they were also getting desperate. 

“Secchan touch me. I-I need it so bad.” Ritsu demanded while moving his hips to grind back so that both were moving in sync. Izumi couldn’t help but curse again at the demand and from hearing his nickname being said in such an erotic manner to the point he could refuse.

“You like when I touch you? You’re such a pervert. Look at you. Playing with yourself in such a sexy outfit and getting off from your unit mate grinding against you. Were you always this dirty? Have you fantasied about us?” Izumi kept saying as he dipped one of his hands down to rub against Ritsu’s clothed member causing him to moan wantonly. Who was really being the dirty on here? Granted Ritsu was the one to start but Izumi was being more than willing to continue and add in an extra layer of filth. 

“Yes… Yes, yes.” Ritsu simply called out as every word, feeling, and action was getting way too much for him. His body was already shivering and convulsing and by the gain in speed and hardness of Izumi’s thrusts must have meant they weren’t too far behind. 

“You’re so filthy. Do you like me calling you that? But you’re so beautiful. Why are you so beautiful? I’m the model and yet you’re so perfect. I’m the one who is always worried about calories yet you’re so tiny to the point I could pick you up. I could pick you up and thrust into you even more with your legs wrapped around me… Just thinking about you is making my own mind dirty. But I can’t stop.” Izumi kept saying softly against Ritsu’s ear.

“Ah- you can… You can thrust against me.” He agreed with a small pause to swallow before speaking again in a lustful tone. “Or in me. I’m sure you’d feel so- ha… Good. I could feel you… Even more. And be so much- ah!... Closer…” Ritsu groaned before he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and took that moment to grind more against Izumi’s hand.

“I- I- I…” He stuttered out before moaning loudly as he came inside his underwear. Izumi didn’t slow down though as he continued thrust against him in a desperate pace.

“Yes… Yes… You would be so tight… I-“ Izumi stuttered out himself as he followed suit and came with a deep grueling moan.  
After that, it was just a lot of loud breathing as the pair were coming down from their own highs with Ritsu being the first. He finally smirked and nuzzled the glass with a calming sigh. 

“That was- very good. Good Secchan~” He praised but only got a groan in reply as Izumi pressed small kisses on the back of his neck. 

“Can you not ruin this by being- well… you?” Izumi asked as he finally moved back to give the vampire some space in which they took advantage of to turn and kiss the grey-haired teen. 

“I thought you liked me? You know- the dirty, filthy, beautiful me~” Ritsu rebutted, using their words against him in which would have been prime lecturing fodder. But instead Izumi just wrapped his arms around their waist and leaned his face closer with a sigh.

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proof read it so gomen on any mistakes~ Just the classic case of was bored and depressed so wrote random smut~


End file.
